1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus using a facing target sputtering apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus using a facing target sputtering apparatus to form an encapsulation layer, and to a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-light emitting display apparatus in which excitons are generated as holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic light-emitting layer and light is generated as the excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-light emitting display apparatus does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven by a low voltage and may be manufactured to be light and thin. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is highlighted as a next generation display apparatus due to its high quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, a fast response rate, etc.
Since the OLED is very weak relative to an external environment, for example, oxygen, moisture, etc., an encapsulation structure for encapsulating the OLED from the external environment is needed.
One of the film forming process technologies used to manufacture the above organic light-emitting display apparatus is a sputtering method. The sputtering method is widely known as a dry process technology having a wide applicability range. In the sputtering method, an inert gas such as argon (Ar) gas is introduced into a vacuum vessel and DC power or high frequency power is applied to a cathode including a sputtering target, thereby forming a film.
A magnetron type sputtering method in which a substrate and a target are arranged facing each other is generally known as one of the sputtering methods. According to the sputtering method, secondary electrons generated from a target surface or sputtering particles having high dynamic energy collide against an organic layer or an inorganic layer stacked on the OLED and may physically destroy the organic or inorganic layer. Accordingly, characteristics of the OLED may be deteriorated.